Edward's Princess
by little-nessieC
Summary: Edward & Nessie moments before, during, and after her 1st BDay! Super cute, a must read! Finally finished!
1. Not A Baby

**Seriously you guys, there aren't alot of Edward and Nessie moments in BD, so why don't we make our own? I got the idea of this one at work, (cause there was nothing else to do) and I wrote the first chapter in about 1/2 an hour. Thurs I will write ch.2 and Fri I will write ch.3. Let me know what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: Not Stpehenie. In fact, I never really liked the name Stephenie...**

* * *

**'Not A Baby'**

**(Chapter One)**

**EPOV**

"This one." My sweet daughter picked out a book to read before bed. Tonight, it was Marie McPoil.

"Alright sweetheart," I patted the space next to me on our sofa. "Come have a seat."

Renesmee pounced right to the sofa and snuggled up next to me. I started to read. "When she was little her father said, "You're a Little Indian Princess so fair, so true, you'll know your Knight, he'll come for you." I was about to move on to the second verse, when Renesmee's little hand stopped me.

'Daddy, I WANT to read it.' She thought, then rolled her eyes. 'I'm not a baby you know.' She thought again.

"Ah, but you are." I reminded her. She wasn't being rude or disrespectful, just telling me the facts.

"Daddy." She said out loud this time. "Tomorrow is my _birthday_, a whole year old." She informed me, (Like I didn't already know.) "I have a whole year's experience on me." She said a bit smug. I just had to laugh at that!

"A whole year huh?" I questioned her between laughs. Then my almost-one-year-old daughter (looking more like an 8 year old) glared up at me. 'My little Bella." I thought. 'So stubborn.'

"Alright, alright." Renesmee must have known I'd give in to whatever she wanted. "You may read." I handed her the book.

"But in her early life, pain fell hard and fast, she thought how for sure her Knight was in the past." To my surprise, my daughter stopped reading, and questioned me with those big brown wonderful eyes of hers, "Am I a Princess?" She asked.

"Yes. To me, you are _my_ princess." I smiled down at her, because it was true. She was my little princess.

"Oh." Renesemee said, pleased at my answer.

Renesemee kept reading, "Her years were long and hard, times of love fell short of true..." and she she flipped the page of her book, I found myself playing with a stand of her hair. It's bronze color, identical to mine. It's lovely curls, flowing softly around her shoulders. It was soft and silky, like Bella's. Still, almost a whole year later, I couldn't believe I had a daughter. _Mine._ So beautiful and smart. Sweet and caring. After a few moments of me, stroking her hair, I noticed that she wasn't reading anymore, and her breathing had evened out.

I looked down at her to find she'd fallen asleep, her head resting on my chest. I moved the book out of my way and picked Renesmee up bridal style to carry her to her bedroom. I looked down at my daughter as she rested in my arms. 'So beautiful', I thought over and over again. 'A father'. Still, it was amazing.

I placed Renesemee in her bed, turned her nightlight on, and took one last glance at my sleeping daughter.

Sucking her thumb.

'Not a baby.' I remembered her saying. I chuckled, and closed her bedroom door. _(A/N, yes I realize Nessie doesn't suck her thumb in BD, but I HAD to add it! It's just too darn cute!_ _Just go with it folks!)_

I headed back downstairs to clean up, but found my wonderful wife already straightening the livingroom.

"Did she eat _all _of this?" Bella questioned, picking up an empty box of cookies and putting it in the trashcan.

"Yes, but not after all of her dinner was gone." Renesmee had grown to liking some human foods, but only the ones that were either extremely spicy or incrediably sweet..

"Did you ladies get everything set up for tomorrow?" I asked as I helped clean of livingroom, picking up a 1/2 eaten pizza slice topped with jalapeno peppers.

Bella smiled, and like always, she stole my heart. "Yes, everything is set up for tomorrow." She took a seat on our sofa, and I went to sit next to her. "Well everything but the food," She continued, "Esme and Rosalie are finishing it up tonight."

"Good. I'm really looking forward to this. She's really going to be suprised."

"Yeah, she's going to love it." Bella laughed. "You should have seen Emmett, all wrapped up in pink and purple." She laughed again.

"You could _show_ me you know." I loved that Bella could lift her shield and show me what she was thinking.

"Oh yeah." Bella showed me the party room (previously, the main house's living room), with presents covering almost every square inch. Then her memory shifted, to Emmett with a pink boa wrapped around his neck while holding onto a bundle of purple balloons. This time, I laughed with Bella, then kissed her.

"I can't believe it. Just a year ago..." Bella began but couldn't finish seeing as her words were stopped by my lips. And with that, a _private_ celebration began as my 1-year-old daughter slept soundlessly in her bedroom.

* * *

I just finished reading "The Secret Circle" By L.J. Smith and it's really good. You guys should check it out. Not as good as Twilight, but then again...what is? I've also been thinking about reading "The Vampire Diaries" by L.J. Smith but I'm getting mixed reviews for it. Has anyone out there in Fanficland read it? If so, let me know what you thought of it. OHOHOH I also read (well 1/2 read) "Dead Til Dark" (The book that started the whole 'True Blood' thing on HBO) and it is so stupid! I got so bored with it I couldn't even finish it! You know what really makes me mad is that the vampires weren't as strong as they are in the Twilight series, oh well, guess I'm just spoiled to Twilight. But I was wondering, if anyone had read that book (I know it's a series, a LONG series, but I don't care) But if anyone has read, let me know what happens to Sookie. ( I'm too lazy to finish it myself.) And who was it that killed in the first book? Anywho, let me go. I have a do somethings for 'Crimson Tide' and a few things for 'Waiting for Vanessa', so let me get off from here. Peace!


	2. Gift Giving

Edward's Princess Chapter 2:

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Nessie,"

"Renesemee," Bella's voice went higher then everyone else.

"Happy birthday to you!" We all sang to my sweet daughter.

"Blow out your candles sweet heart!" Esme kissed Renesemee cheek.

"And don't forget to make a wish!" Alice clicked the camera.

"Daddy," Renesemee said, "Don't listen." She demanded.

"Looks like she's got you on a short leash." Emmett laughter filled the room.

"She's got us all on a short leash." Jasper reminded Emmett. It was true, Renesemee had us all wrapped around her little fingers, but we were all happy to be there. Renesmee was spoiled, yes that's true. But she wasn't a spoiled brat. There was a difference and Bella and I were doing our best to raise her right. Not that it took much effort, Renesmee was a sweetheart from the beginning.

"I won't listen." I assured her.

Renesemee closed her eyes and thought really hard about her wish. I was doing my best to not read her mind, I knew if she wanted me to hear it, she wouldn't have asked for privacy.

"That's sweet of you." Bella whispered in my ear, driving me crazy.

"Alright, I've made my wish." Renesemee informed us with a big grin spread across her face. She inhaled a deep breath then blew out all of her candles. (Yes, ALL of her candles. I thought that since she was turning 1, she'd only have 1 candle, but Alice had assured me that the more candles, the better. That and Renesemee liked to watched them when they were lip up, so I went with it.) _Picture of Renesmee's brithday cake is up on profile._

"Yummy, Yummy!" Renesmee scooped a big glob of icing on her finger and tasted it. Prue joy spread across her face. "Polar Bear?" She questioned her grandmother.

"Yes, we had Tanya's family send us some last week, just for you." Esme told her. "From the look of you face, I bet it's good!" Esme smiled down at her.

"It's great!" Renesmee took another scoop with her finger.

"Let me cut you a peice." Esme took out a purple plate, (to match the cake) and then cut Renesmee a big slice of cake. "Wait," She said as she almost handed the plate to Renesemee. "You did eat all of you chili didn't you?" She asked her, in true, grandmother form.

"Yes, and it was sssooo good! Extra cayenne pepper?" She asked.

"Yes, extra, EXTRA cayenne pepper, just for you." Esme then handed her the plate of cake.

"You wait for me Nessie! Let me sit with my cake and we'll race!" Jacob said as he took a very large portion of his cake and took a seat next to my daughter. "Ready?" She nodded, "Set!" She positioned her plate so it was closer to her. "Go!" _Pic of Jacob's cake up on profile._

"Come on Nessie!" Rosalie cheered for her niece.

"You show him what ya got!" Emmett cheered as well.

"Don't choke Jacob." Bella warned.

Esme had made Jacob's his own cake, it was chocolate with nuts, carmel and fudge. Jacob seemed to scarf it down in about 1/2 a second.

"Done!" Renesmee held her plate up so everyone could see she had won.

'Dang it!' Jacob thought. 'I was actually trying to win. That girl can really eat'. "Good job Nessie! Looks like you beat me again!"

Renesmee's grin stretched from ear to ear, clearly happy that she had beaten Jacob, yet again.

"Ok, Ok, time for presents!" Alice clapped her hands and then went to fetch a few that were stashed in her room, so Renesemee wouldn't find them.

"Um, presents?" Renesmee asked, in her sweet, low voice. 'What could they actually have gotten me? I already have everything I already need?' She was thinking of how she would just smile and thank those who had gotten her something. Like I said, she's a sweetheart.

"Of course we got you presents!" Carlisle told his granddaughter. "We love to shower our little Nessie with gifts!"

"But, grandpaw!" She blushed. "I don't need anything, I have you guys!"

'Such a sweet little thing'. Carlisle thought as Alice came back into the room.

"Ok, Emmett and Jasper's first." Alice sat a big box in front of Renesmee. It was wrapped with purple paper and had a big pink bow.

As Renesmee slowly undid the wrapping paper, I noticed Jacob's thoughts were not as happy as they just had been. 'Man, this is going to suck. What am I suppost to do when she's away?' I blocked out his unwanted thoughts, and turned my attention back to my daughter.

"It's luggage." Renemee clarified as she looked confused over at her uncles.

"Yeah well, you never know when you might need them." Emmett joked with her.

"We know you want to travel that's all." Jasper assured her.

'Oh, well, that was nice of them. Very thoughtful.' Renesmee thought. "Thank you." She told them, then got up and hugged them both.

"Ours next!" Rosalie replaced the luggage with a smaller box that was wrapped with green paper and had a silver bow.

Renesemee was quicker opening this present. 'Bet it's clothes'. She thought.

"It's a bag and it's....PINK!" She got up fast from her seat, jumping up and down, to hug her aunts. "Thank you guys! Now I have a purse like mommy!" Bella giggled beside me.

"Oh please," Alice told Renesmee. "Bella's is black for crying out loud!"

"Hey, I like my purse!" Bella told Alice. "Besides, all it does it hold things."

"Anyways..." Alice brought her attention back to her niece. "It isn't just any old, ordinary pink purse, it's GUCCI!"

"What a Gucci?" Renesemme questioned. Alice took in a sharp breath, filled with horror.

"You don't know...." Alice was cut off by Rosalie.

"There's something inside of it too." Renesemee quickly unzipped her new, GUCCI purse and pulled out a pink pair of sunglasses."

"OMG! No way! They match my purse!" Renesmee modeled her new sunglasses for us.

"Looking sharp kid." Jasper told her.

"You look beautiful." Bella said.

"You're starting to look all grown up." Carlisle assured her.

"Thank you." Renemee told them all.

"Ok, ours next." I told my daughter. "This is something your mother and I have been looking for, for weeks now! I hope you enjoy it." I handed her a small box, which was wrapped with ordinary blue wrapping paper.

"It's...it's...." Renesmee was starting to cry.

"It's alright sweetheart." Esme patted her shoulder.

"What is it?" Jacob questioned.

"It's the book I wanted." She answered Jacob. "But, we couldn't find it anywhere. It was suppose to be out of print."

"Oh." Jacob said.

"How did you find it?" Renesmee looked up at Bella and I. "Where did you find it?"

"The internet." I shrugged my shoulder.

'This is the nicest, kindest thing anyone has ever done for me.' She thought.

"You deserve it." I told her. It was ture. She was always so sweet and loving. She'd been working really hard to be careful around Charlie and Sue. She really was a great daughter.

"Thank you so much." She came to hug Bella and I. Bella noticed a tear fall from Renesemee's cheek, and she quickly wipped it away.

"There now, this is a party remember?"

"Yes, momma." Renesmee straightened her shoulder. "It's just that you guys have gotten me such great presents! Uncle Em and Jaz with the luggage for when I'm big and want to travel. Aunt Rose and Alice with THE PINK PURSE AND SUNGLASSES! I love them! Jacob's swing he made me! Now this!" She held up her book. "It's all too much." _Pic of the swing Jacob made her is up on profile._

"And we're not done yet." Carlisle stood from his seat and handed her an envelope. "Your grandmother and I have a special suprise for you. I hope you'll enjoy it."

Renesmee opened the envelope and quickly inhaled sharp breath. 'No way!' She thought. "You got me plane tickets!"

'Man, this is really going to suck.' Jacob thought again. I tried harder this time to tune him out.

"Not just any old plane tickets." Esme told her. "Read where we're sending you to."

'Where's Brazil?' Renesmee thought. 'Doesn't Brazil have a rain forest? Wait, doesn't Zafrina live in a rain forest? Wasn't the Amazon rain forest in Brazil? DOESN'T ZAFRINA LIVE IN THE AMAZON?!'

"I'm going to go visit Zafrina!!!!" Renesmee jumped from her chair and pounced into the open arms of her grandparents. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She kissed Carlisle, then Esme, then Carlisle again.

"Well, I'm glad to see you like it." Carlisle chuckled.

"Wow!" Renesmee was truly surprised by her gift.

'Plane tickets! Luggage! Wait, maybe...' She was starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"You guys were in on it!" She nudged Emmett with her elbow while questioning Jasper. They both laughed in response.

"You actually think we'd get you some lame gift like luggage?" Emmett asked as he picked her up and started tickling her sides.

"Well..." giggle, "I thought..." giggle, "it was sweet!" giggle.

"Yeah but I mean...."Jacob started. "2 weeks is a long time."

"Wait, you're not coming?" Rensemee questioned him with using her powers.

"No," Jacob said looking down at his hands. "Your mom and dad want to go as a family thing."

"We didn't mean it like that." Bella cut in. "Not that we don't think of you as family, Jacob." She assured him. Then turned her attention towards her daughter. "Your father and I want to spend some time with you. You're going up so fast." Bella held onto Renesemee's shoulders.

"I know." Rensmee nodded her head. "I understand."

"I think it's a great idea." Rosalie cut it, she still had a grudge against Jacob. "You three should really spend some time together as a family."

"But all of you are my family." Renesmee told everyone.

"Yes, we know that." Bella told her.

"But the three of you are a family within a family." Carlisle clarified.

"Ok, I get it." Renesmee understood and deep down, she wanted to have her parents all to herself for awhile. "But the book? Where does that come into the plan?" She questioned us.

We all laughed at her.

"What's so funny?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"You can read the book on the plane silly." I told her.

'Oh.' She said in her mind.

"Ok, ok. Who wants to go try out that swing?" Emmett picked Renesmee up around her waist. "I bet I can go higher!"

"No! I can! I've had practice!" Renesmee argued with her uncle as our family headed out of the household to watch the battle of swinging begin.

Overall, my daughter's first brithday was amazing, and the trip to the Amazon, was going to be a memory no doubt.


	3. Perfect Ending to a Perfect Day

"Tomorrow when we leave daddy, I want to sit next to the window." Renesemee told me as Bella and I tucked her in for bed. "I want to see everything! I want to watch the houses grow smaller as we lift into the sky, I want to see the clouds."

"Sure, sure sweetheart. Anything you want, it's your brithday." I told her.

'I wonder what it feels like to touch a cloud.' She thought.

"I'm not sure." I honestly told her.

"Maybe we'll find someone that knows how to fly. Oh! Or maybe we could go sky diving!" She was bouncing with ideas.

"You have all the time in the world to figure it out honey." Bella told her as she joined me next to Nessie's bed. "But right now, it's time for sleep. We have a long trip tomorrow and you've been running around all day."

"I guess you're right." She scooted down on to her bed and rested her head on her pink pillow. "You think if I ask nicely, that Grandmaw Esme will have a to-go pack of cookies for me?" She asked. "You know, for the plane ride?"

Esme already had her a whole trunk loud of snacks and goodies, but I didn't want Nessie to think she didn't need to be polite to get things she wanted in life. Manners were important, vampire hybrid or not. "Yes, you can call her in the morning and I'm sure she'd be happy to pack you something for the road."

"Oh, and mama!" Nessie sat up in bed.

"Yes sweetheart." Bella rubbed Nessie's back.

"Uncle Emmett told me about...panthers." She whispered the last part.

Bella and I chuckled. "What about them?" Bella asked.

"Well, we could taste them while we're visiting Zafrina. Uncle Jasper said they're the best!"

"I guess we'll add that to our list of things to try on our vacation." In truth, we had a list of about 100 animals to try while we were in the Amazon. I had tried most of them, but Nessie didn't need to know that. I was more looking forward to Bella's reaction when she tasted a wild boar. Believe it or not, they're second best. Just right under mountain lions.

"Ok, ok. Now if you don't get some rest, you'll be too tired to go hunt tomorrow when we arrive." Bella pulled the covers back over Nessie and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, alright. I'll go to sleep now." She closed her eyes at the same time she said, "Love you mama."

"I love you too darling."

'I love you daddy.' She thought. 'You're my number 1 guy.'

I laughed out loud. "Good." I told her, I was still above Jacob in my daughter's book.

And with that, my daughter's first birthday ended on a high note, but no matter how old she got. (Although she'd be frozen at the physical appearance of 18 forever) she'd always be my little princess.

* * *

THE END

P.S. I was actually going to make this chapter longer and in my first draft, the final chapter was Nessie arriving in the Amazon, but to tell you the truth, I kind-of got bored with this story. That's why it's been so long since I've updated. Sorry. But yeah, this story is over. Finished. Complete. Fin. Hope you guys enjoyed it.

OH! And where is all the good fanfic at?!?!?!?! I keep reading crap! (Ok, so I know my work isn't the creme of the crop but still!)


End file.
